videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
Super smash bros clash
Super smash bros clash is the seventh installment of super smash Brothers that will feature not just Nintendo characters but also a lot of third party characters as well . This game is both publisher and developed by this brand-new company called fans knows everything entertainment .It will be released on the Nintendo switch, ps4 ,and Xbox one . it will be released on November 27th 2027 ,but the ps vita , 3DS ,and Steam ports will be release 3 months later . Playable Characters The Character roster in this game is insane with a whopping of characters 70+ characters (counting the mii fighters) (I do own none any of these characters ,each and everyone of these characters are owned by their respective company this is just made for fan made entertainment purposes only and should not be considered a real game in any way shape and form at all ) also just so you know 1-31 are the starting characters ,32-77 are secret characters a.k.a. unlockable fighters and 78-79 will be the ONLY characters to make it to smash that isn't from video games . Besides SpongeBob and Goku ,no one else from any other media can join smash clash ever , (except videogame character as DLC) Nintendo characters # Mario # Donkey Kong # Link (breath of the wild Design) # Samus (prime design) # Yoshi # Kirby # Fox (assault design) # Pikachu # Luigi # Ness # Captain falcon # Ice climbers # Olimar # Villager (Mario kart 8 design) # Inkling (splatoon 1 design) # Spring man # Wonder Red # Mii fighters # Shovel Knight # Shante (half Genie hero design) # Sans # Lilac (freedom planet 2 design) # Ratchet & Clank (future design) # Jak and daxter (Jak 3 design) # Sly Cooper (thieves in time design) # Tidus # Sonic (classic design) # X (mega Man X design) # Snake # Crash bandicoot (crash of the Titans design) # Spyro (legends design) # Marth # Mr game and watch # Dr. Mario # Lucas # Pit # Toon Link # Diddy kong # Wario (WarioWare design) # Rob # Zero suit Sanus (other M design) # Little Mac # Shulk # Corin # Duck hunt # Rex # Detective Pikachu # Dillon the armadillo # Cloud strife # Shadow # Mega man # Pac man (Pac-Man world design) # Ryu # Bayonetta (Bayonetta 2 design) # Kratos # Scorpion (Mortal Kombat 9 design) # DOOM guy (2016 design) # Raiden # Big daddy # Colonel Radic # Nathan Drake # Cole Mcgraft # Sackboy # Bomberman # Ray man # Lloyd (tales of Sinfonia 1 design) # Meat boy # Commander video # Isaac # Hue/Val # Jesse/Steve # De Blob # Filia # Cuphead # Banjo and kazoo # Sora # Simon Belmont # Son Goku # SpongeBob SquarePants : : : Modes Classic All-Star Adventure Story a.k.a. shadows of subspace Team battle Tournament Homerun contest Shadows of subspace It is the spiritual successor to the original subspace emissary and will take place a year after the original Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:3DS